Chasing Chibi
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: A glitch in Noah’s computer system turns Jou chibi. Seto is tasked with watching over him until the minor bug is fixed. While doing so, he comes to realize what Jou means to him. Cuteness abound! Puppyshipping!


**A/N:** I wrote this fic up for one of my best friends for a Christmas present. Upon her request I've decided to upload it! Huzzah! Only about three pages, but I like it. I hope you do as well!

**WARNING: NO **pedophilia. Just general chibiness. But MALE LOVIN' is a given. No homophobes or flames.

**SUMMARY:** A glitch in Noah's computer system turns Jou chibi. Seto is tasked with watching over him until the minor bug is fixed. While doing so, he comes to realize what Jou means to him. Cuteness abound!

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. Must you remind me?

**REMEMBER:**

"Dialogue."

Self-Explanitory

……………………………………………………………………………………………… Chasing Chibi

Noah sucked in a breath on the screen of the portable laptop and shrugged, "Honestly, it was a miscalculation on my part. It will only take a couple of hours to evaluate the process. You just have to watch Jou until I fix the glitch."

"He's… chibi…" the genius had stated. The "chibi Jou" was holding Mokuba's hand, brine glistening in his large honey colored eyes.

"Yeah, that's basically the glitch," the dark haired youngster replied and shoved the chibi Jou forward. Jou cried out, falling into Seto's improbably tall legs, and his baby-like hands caught themselves in the pin stripe fabric.

"FIX MEEEEEEEE!" Jou whined, voice now shrill and childlike. Fat tears spilled over the dark lashes and the blond was on the floor, wailing. Mokuba saw his chance to escape while the older brother was busy, and disappeared when Seto glanced down, azure eyes widening. "FIX ME NOOOOOOOOOW!"

Ten minutes later Jou had tuckered himself out with his tantrum. Kaiba finally shredded his last piece of dignity and scooped up the chibi. He offered Jou a snack, which made the chibi shrink away. Being so intimately close to the CEO's face startled him, but Kaiba gave no threatening vibes. Thus, with a pink dusted face, Jou agreed. Chuckling under his breath and patting the chibi on the head, the brunet headed toward the large kitchen of his mansion.

Jou was set on the edge of the counter, stubby legs swinging as he watched Seto enter the huge pantry and return with a box of Gram Crackers. Gasping with a smile, Jou reached out instantly, trying to snatch the snack in Seto's nimble fingers. The tall man was quick, though, and tsked him while pulling the box away.

"Just wait. I'm also getting you a glass of milk," he said.

"Milk too?!" the chibi asked eagerly. Seto laughed openly, and Jou felt the urge to blush, but shook it away when the plate of crackers was placed beside him. A few moments later, a glass clinked on the butter yellow tiles, filled with milk. Chibi Jou dug in, decimating the modest pile of chocolate crackers in moments. Turning small somehow built up an appetite. Jou peered up when finished and meeped when his eyes revealed Seto watching him, leaning on the counter by his elbows with his chin in his hand. "W-What?" he asked, trying to snarl; yet it was more of a squeak. The older male let a smirk grace his sharp visage as he stretched his arm out, knuckles brushing away the crumbs on the plump face.

"You're messy. It's kind of cute in this context," he murmured.

"I want play now!" Jou blurted out. His face was heating fast. Despite his diminutive stature, Jou's teenage mind was still working perfectly. Seto merely straightened his spine and brought his arms around Jou's chibi form, where he rested almost like an exact puzzle match.

"There's a park down the street. How about that?" he inquired. Jou nodded, breathing a sigh of relief at Seto's nonchalance. Well, he was kind of stuck with the chibi. No point in making a child unhappy. Jou paused as he looked up beneath his untidy bangs. Seto was silent as they strolled out of the mansion. His elegant features relaxed in such a poker face, Jou was getting sort of annoyed watching. It was swiftly wiped away when the park and it's playground came in sight. Jou ended up squirming in Kaiba's sturdy arms. Teenage mind or not, that twisty-slide looked _awesome!_

Once the mahogany haired man's loafers squashed the bright grass, chibi Jou leapt up and landed on the ground expertly. Seto was torn between irritation and admiration as the minuscule sneakers hit the ground squarely. Then, like a puppy let off his leash, the blond was sprinting toward the plastic playhouse with slide, ropes, poles, and swing set strategically arranged in the sandbox area. Putting his fists into his pockets, Seto made a beeline for a bench and plopped down, crossing one mile-long leg over the other.

Of course, blue orbs wandered over the park. Parents were seated across from his side of the playground, their talking—friendly and otherwise—carried on the mild wind. A few older children stood by the swings, pushing the tinier companions whose feet barely came over the seats. Birds chirped as the sunshine splashed through the green foliage. Jou's tanned skin flashed about as he ran about the obstacle courses. Kaiba waited, thinking about the boy…

No, he and Jounouchi Katsuya did not get along well. But they were no longer adversaries. In fact, Jou confessed that Seto was a friend. Jou came over regularly, babysat Mokuba, and battled the CEO whenever they had free time… Yes. Jou was very special to Seto. The way he saw the world was altered slightly because of simply knowing the blond. If Jou was ever to… be hurt or fade away… then it was certain Kaiba would not be able to go on.

"Kaiba?" Seto glanced down to see the chibi tugging at his pants again. Jou was rubbing at his eyes, which were falling down. "Can we please go back now…?"

"Tired already?" he questioned as he lifted the little one up with no difficulty.

"Shuddup! Its also mental exhaustion!" Jou yelled in embarrassment.

"Of course," Seto agreed, deciding not to torment the chibi on this subject.

By the time they came upon the mansion, Jou was drooling and the first starlight could be seen reaching Earth. Seto gently shut the door, twirling the lock in place. The click seemed to get be a magnet because the next thing the brunet knew, Mokuba was speedily turning a corner calling out. Instantly Seto lifted up his index finger and placed it to his lips in the universal, Shhh!

"Oh, sorry," the preteen apologized sheepishly, "But Noah's found the glitch. He can turn Jou back!"

Seto carried Jou the entire way to the separate study room where most of Noah's work to get out of his computer prison took place. In one of the virtual booths, Seto laid the sleeping chibi, hooking him up accordingly. When done, he stood and nodded to Mokuba who quickly began typing on the laptop. The top of the booth slowly slid down and Seto spun away to the other side of the room to wait…

Jou awoke suddenly, yelping as his hands traced his face and torso. Once certain he was no longer chibified, he glanced around. He noted that he had been placed in a nicely furnished room filled with mahoganies and deep, dark blues complimented with stark, clean whites. Nodding his head appreciatively, Jou threw off the cozy sheets placed over him. Just as he was about to plant his feet on the floor, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into the mess of blankets.

"GAH!"

"Quiet… I'm trying to sleep…" a voice, sultry and arrogant, groaned out. Jou's entire face flushed. He recognized that voice that haunted his dreams.

"K-Kaiba?" the blond gulped.

"Yes?" came the steady reply.

"Why am I in your bed?" Jou inquired, trying not to tremble.

"Because, pup, I have had a lot of time to think with you running around as a chibi," Seto explained, scooting so that he was closer to the shorter teen. Breathing in the smell of shampoo and the sun's warm rays, Seto nuzzled into the mess of golden hair. "I'm going to keep you. There is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, whatever!" Jou lost most of his tension and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, "I'll get you back later or something… Too tired to care." Despite this flippant statement, Jou was actually smiling broadly. Who would have thought Noah's plan would work so flawlessly?


End file.
